


The Beach

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Rose stood on the beach, arms crossed and tapping her foot, waiting for one of her boyfriends to bring the obvious problem up. Instead Jack was diving into the water, and the Doctor was rummaging around in the bushes for a cat he swore he had heard.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Beach

Rose stood on the beach, arms crossed and tapping her foot, waiting for one of her boyfriends to bring the obvious problem up. Instead Jack was diving into the water, and the Doctor was rummaging around in the bushes for a cat he swore he had heard.

She cleared her throat obviously. Jack stayed submerged, and the Doctor was buried headfirst in a bush that appeared to have thorns jutting off its branches. She hoped that they weren’t actually thorns, she didn’t want to take care of a bleeding Doctor after he went chasing after an animal  _ again _ .

“Boys!” she said loudly, clapping her hands. The Doctor emerged from the bush, unscathed and holding some sort of furry thing in his arms. Jack rose from the watery depths, covered in seaweed and holding some sort of round glass ball. Rose would have laughed if she wasn’t so irritated. She waited for them as they approached, Jack not even bothering to get rid of the seaweed. “Notice anything wrong?” she said, gesturing to her clothes.

The Doctor scanned over her. “Nope, you look nice.”

“I always look nice, try again.”

“You’re wearing a coat?” Jack offered.

“Yep. I’m wearing a coat and boots. On a beach. A warm beach. With sand.” she paused to make sure that the Doctor understood her.

“Because I told you we were going to the mountains.” the Doctor said, realization dawning on his face. 

“Exactly.”

“Sorry!” the Doctor said.

“You’re coming to my mum’s for Christmas.” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not that mad, don’t worry. Just let me get changed in the TARDIS.” she glanced over to Jack. “Why haven’t you taken that seaweed off you yet?”

Jack tugged at a piece of it, which tugged back. “It won’t come off.” he shrugged.

“It  _ what _ !” Rose asked, grabbing a piece and pulling it. It didn’t come off, but it didn’t seem to be tugging at Jack’s skin, thankfully.

The animal jumped out of the Doctor’s arms, and it wasn’t a cat, that was for sure.

“Doctor, that is  _ not _ a cat.” Jack said, and the animal jumped onto him and pulled off a bit of the green seaweed, which came off easily for it.

They shrugged, and waited for the animal to clear Jack of the stubborn seaweed.

When he was free, Rose laughed “maybe we should find another beach. And this time I’m wearing a swimsuit.” they agreed, and they all joined hands and walked back to the TARDIS.


End file.
